


【原创百合】后记

by momochichan



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momochichan/pseuds/momochichan





	【原创百合】后记

**视频001**

**导入**

**播放**

【这样真的可以吗？】

很好看啊，领子那边有点乱，整理一下？

【这里？这样好了吗？】

好了，开始咯？

【啊啊啊真的要录就觉得好紧张简直羞耻play】

放心，会把你觉得特别羞耻play的地方剪辑掉的的，放轻松一点。准备，3，2，1

【………………啊！！！】

小心！

【吓我一跳！还好有你在】

……转个圈圈也会摔倒，你真的要去检查小脑了。

【呜……再来再来】

**暂停**

**选中已播放部分**

**删除**

**视频003**

**播放**

【嗯……刚才怎么样？】

非常好

【诶我看看我看看】

画面中断

【哇——真的很漂亮啊！没想到转起来这么好看！】

是很好看啊，不过你把自夸的话也录进来了。

【啊啊啊快删掉快删掉!……咦怎么删？】

我回去删吧。

【一定要记得删啊！】

好

**删除**

**视频008**

**播放**

【……么……地……啊？】

风声太大！你大声点！

【为—什—么—要—在—这—么—高—的—地—方—啊—】

比较好看啊！

【我—好—怕—】

那就快点跳！速战速决！我在这里保护你啊！

**暂停**

**选中已播放**

**删除**

**视频011**

**播放**

【为什么拍个视频要上高楼还要下深水啊】

只是游泳池而已，一米五深的水哪里算深？

【啊我现在开始后悔了……为什么的脑子一热就决定来参加比赛了啊】

不是想要赢得比赛然后趁机去向前辈告白吗？

【……】

怎么了？

【……没什么～还好有你在啊，不然我都不知道该用什么去参加比赛】

想报答的话，就赢得比赛请我去吃饭吧

【哈，一言为定】

好了快下去吧，一直在这里坐着当心感冒

【可是我不想……啊！太过分了怎么可以直接粗暴的推女孩子下水！】

帮你下定决心而已，好啦好啦准备开始

**暂停**

**选中已播放**

**删除**

**视频015**

**播放**

OK，这下就没问题了

【啊终于拍完了吗？】

嗯，加上之前拍的后期一下就没问题了，如果需要的补拍哪里的话我打电话给你

【诶等等等等】

嗯？

【不应该还有个什么后记啊、制作心得啊之类的东西？】

噗……好吧，那来录一个吧

【不行你不能看！啊……我是说，我们分开录吧，每人说一段？你后期的时候就能看到啦】

嗯……好吧。

**视频016**

**播放**

【嗯……说好了要在获奖后向前辈表白，然后就来找你帮忙，想想还真的是有点冒失啊……】

【不过你这么痛快的就答应下来了，真是大好人！】

【咦好像不小心发了好人卡？啊快忘记它！！】

【不过我可能要违背约定了……】

【不想再得奖之后表白了，而且万一得不到奖怎么办？】

【啊虽然我觉得有你在一定会得奖的】

【嗯……】

【我喜欢你】

……

**视频017**

开始录像

我也喜欢你


End file.
